Mercedes Lambre
Mercedes Rodríguez Lambre (born October 5, 1992) is an Argentine actress, singer, dancer and model. She is known to international audiences for playing the debut role of Ludmilla in the Disney Channel original series Violetta. Life and career Mercedes Lambre was born on October 5, 1992 in La Plata, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina, where she trained in acting, singing and dancing. She studied theater with Lito Cruz, Gaston Marioni, Augusto Britez, and Alejandro Orduna and is currently studying with Monica Bruni. She also studied voice for four years with Professor Gabriel Giangrante CEFOA Academy in La Plata. Regarding her training in dance, she majored in jazz dance, street dance and Spanish dances. She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo; street dance with Daniela Perez for two years in CICLUS and Spanish dances with Analia Flebes Sanchez for three years. She began her career as a model for pay TV signal Utilísima being Violetta her first appearance in a fiction for television, where she plays Ludmila, the cool and glamorous girl of "Studio 21" which makes her the ideal girlfriend for Leon (Jorge Blanco). She starred in the second Violetta's music video, "Juntos somos más", which premiered on May 1, 2012 on Disney Channel. Trivia * Her best friend on set is Martina Stoessel. * Her zodiacal sign is Libra. * She's a very kind person; the complete opposite to her character, Ludmila. * She has a tattoo on her right ankle that says "Las amapolas crecen rojas" ("The poppies grow red"). * Her natural hair color is brown. * She is very good at painting. * Her fans are named "Mechistas". * She has a cat called "Helena". * She prefers to use backpacks more than suitcases. * When she received the notice that she was part of the Violetta cast, she was walking down the street. * Martina's mom, Mariana, loves her like her own daughter. * She had her first kiss when she was in a park. * When she has to shoot scenes where she has to act as a villain, she takes a lot of time to prepare for it, because she laughs a lot while shooting. * She can sing in Italian. * When she was 13 years old, she practiced a lot for a role like Ludmila. She also devoted to acting, theater and modeling. * When she was 14 years old, she tried out for a casting, but she didn't get accepted. * Many girls are afraid of her because they think she is like Ludmila, but in real-life she is a very good person. * Unlike Ludmila, Mercedes prefers comfortable and basic clothes instead of glamorous and glittery ones. * She loves travelling in groups of friends and family. * When she hangs out with friends she prefers to go to the movies or go out to eat. * In her spare time she loves to be with friends and family. * She likes to write songs. * When she was 17 years old, she worked as a model for "Utilisma". * When she was 19 years old, she tried up for a role in Violetta, and she was so happy that she even cried when she found out she got accepted. * Her and Lodovica love to sing in Italian. * She began as a model in Argentina. * She was born in Buenos Aires. * She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo. * She is currently dating Xabiani Ponce De León, who portrays Marco Tavelli on Violetta. * If she wasn't an actress, she would like to be a drama teacher. * She was dating Pablo Espinosa, but they broke up. * She has more than 10 plants, and one of them is named Ludmila. * She wrote a song called "Luz" for Martina. * She and Xabiani Ponce de Leon have a kitten named Alaska. * She and Jorge Blanco made a birthday cake together for Candelaria's birthday. * Her favourite moment of Violetta en Vivo is when her character, Ludmila, said sorry to Violetta. * The name Mercedes means 'mercy' or 'Mary of mercies'. * Her favorite Disney princesses are Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. * In her free time she likes to go out with friends and family, write songs and go to the theater. Category:Cast Category:Mercedes Lambre Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Female Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast